


Jude Fisher Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [11]
Category: Peace Love & Misunderstanding (2011)
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Jude Fisher/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 4





	1. Imagine walking around the city seeing the Christmas lights with Jude Fisher.

Jude holds your hand while you walk down Fifth Avenue, your eyes wide as you take in all of the opulent window displays. You stop at each one briefly and take a picture with the camera that he got you for Christmas. 

He gave it to you early for this trip. Jude isn’t really a fan of the city, but when you’d wistfully told him that you’d always wanted to see it during the holiday, he had planned this adventure as a surprise. 

After walking for almost the entire day, you finally reach your ultimate destination, the tree at Rockefeller Center. It’s enormous and covered in thousands of beautiful lights. 

You stand still, looking up at the tree, tilting back on your heels a bit. You feel Jude gently take the camera from your hand and realize that he’s taking pictures of you looking at it. 

You blush. “Jude!” you protest, laughing happily. 

He grins. “Just getting a picture of the most beautiful sight in the city this Christmas.”

He winks at you before stepping forward to wrap you in his arms. You beam up at him. “Thank you, Jude. I know the city isn’t your favorite place.” 

He shakes his head. “It’s worth it to see you happy,” he murmurs, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. 

You feel something cold on your face. “Jude! Snow!” you exclaim. 

He clasps you to him and kisses you tenderly. You put your arms around his neck as the snow starts to swirl around you. 

“Merry Christmas, baby. I love you,” Jude whispers. 

“Merry Christmas, Jude. I love you too.”


	2. Imagine Jude Fisher building a dollhouse for your daughter’s Christmas present.

You sneak into Jude’s workshop, leaning against the wall and watching him work. He’s been building a dollhouse for your daughter for Christmas for months. Now it’s Christmas Eve and he’s finally putting the finishing touches on it. 

He sets the last little piece of furniture in the house and steps back, crossing his arms and biting his lip as he surveys the final product. 

You know that look. He’s doubting himself. 

“Hey.” You softly announce your presence and move toward him, putting an arm around his waist and snuggling into his side. “It’s perfect. She’s going to love it.” 

“Really? I’m afraid I’m going to disappoint her.” 

“Jude,” you soothe him gently. “You could never. You’re her father, and she adores you.” 

“I just want to be the best dad I can be,” Jude admits. 

You smile. “Mission already accomplished,” you assure him, grabbing his hand and pressing it against the curve of your belly. “But in a few months, you’ll be getting more practice.” 

Jude grins. “I can’t wait,” he murmurs, kissing your hairline. 

“I know. Now come on. Help me get her into bed so that Santa can make his deliveries.” 

Jude turns, hugging you tight. “I love you, honey. Merry Christmas.” 

You rest your head against his shoulder and smile. “Merry Christmas, Jude. I love you too.”


	3. Imagine Jude Fisher playing guitar while you come up with an original song.

It’s past midnight. Everyone else has gone home, but Jude is still sitting by the fire, contentedly strumming away at his guitar. 

You aren’t planning on leaving until he does. You came to Woodstock after a bad, bad break-up, and being around Jude makes you feel whole again. 

Not that you’ll ever tell him that. You’re too fragile. 

Jude starts playing a melody you’ve never heard before. 

You don’t realize it, but you start to sing. 

_And it’s not unusual to find me  
Up in the attic  
Tripping over my own feet  
But it’s purely sentimental  
So  
It doesn’t matter  
All I want is to be your queen_

The melody stops and there’s a moment of silence. 

You look up at Jude and realize that he’s staring at you with a sweet smile on his face. You blush. “What?” you ask quietly. 

“You were singing,” he answers, setting his guitar aside. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. It was beautiful. Did you write those lyrics?” 

You nod sheepishly. “Yeah. I used to write a lot of poetry and lyrics in high school. Not really anything worth talking about. I still dabble sometimes, though.” 

“I liked it,” he admits. “Is there more?” 

“To that one? No. I only ever wrote a chorus. It’s, um, well. Sort of new.” 

Because you wrote it about him. 

Jude comes over and sits next to you, putting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. “Is it… about somebody?” he wonders hopefully. 

You blink at him owlishly. “Do you… want it to be about someone?” you finally reply. 

He chuckles. “Oh, now you’re not playing fair,” he teases. 

You shake your head nervously. “I just don’t want my heart broken again, Jude,” you murmur sadly. 

He lifts your chin with his fingers. “I won’t break your heart. I promise.” 

He gives you a soft, gentle kiss that you can’t resist melting into. 

You lay by the fire and kiss until morning.


	4. Imagine trying to make Jude Fisher a present in his workshop.

You gaze at the instructions for what feels like the fiftieth time as you place the next screw into the bench. You’re being careful and methodical because you want it to be perfect. 

There’s a spot under a tree outside where Jude likes to sit, so for his birthday, you decided to make him a bench to put there. You’ve had to sneak into his workshop whenever he’s gone to build it in secret. 

It’s something Jude could probably make in less than an hour, but you know he’ll appreciate the gesture. 

As long as it doesn’t collapse as soon as he sits on it, of course. 

You bite your lip and glance at the instructions once more. You’re concentrating so hard that you don’t hear his truck pull up. 

Jude pauses in the doorway, watching you, smiling as you scrunch up your face while you focus. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he finally says, coming over to you. 

You gasp as his hand slides over your back. “Jude!”

You stare at the bench, then at him, and your face falls. 

He touches your cheek. “What’s wrong, baby? It looks great,” he soothes you. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise! I didn’t know you were home.” 

“I’m surprised,” Jude assures you. “I’ve never seen you make anything in here before.” 

You sigh. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” you admit as your insecurity gets the better of you. “You could make this in five seconds. You don’t need my crappy version.” 

“Hey, now. Don’t say that.” He pulls you into his arms. “It’s for under the tree out front, right?” 

You nod sadly and Jude smiles. “I love it, baby,” he promises. “Why don’t I help you finish it? I can show you all my tricks so you know them for next time.” 

“But then it’s not a present,” you protest. “It’s not special.” 

“Yes, it is. It will be special because you thought of it. It will be special because we’ll make it together. We’ve never made anything together before. I’d love to make more things with you.” 

“Really?” you wonder. 

“Really, baby.” Jude smooths your hair away from your face and kisses your forehead affectionately. 

“Okay,” you agree softly. 

Jude grins. “I love you, baby.” 

You lean up and kiss him. “I love you too, Jude.”


	5. Imagine Jude Fisher bringing home all the puppies.

“Please tell me you’re dog sitting,” you sigh when you find your husband literally laying in a pile of the fluffiest puppies you’ve ever seen on your living room floor. 

He bats his big hazel eyes at you and you know the answer before it’s even out of his mouth. “Nope. They’re ours! Go say hello to Mama, puppies!” 

Surprisingly, the puppies obey, barking and running over to your feet. They jump up on your legs, wagging their cute little tails. 

“Way to make me feel heartless, Jude,” you mutter. “We can’t keep this many dogs.” 

“We can, babe! I’ll take care of them!” he promises, laughing as one runs back over to him and starts to lick his face. 

You love your husband. You really do. But he has never been practical. “Jude, you have to listen to reason,” you start. 

He interrupts you. “But reason is boring!” 

You open your mouth to protest and then shut it again, shrugging, tears pricking at your eyes. “Fine,” you relent wearily.

You have had too long a day for a conversation like this. 

Jude gets up off of the floor. “Keep playing, puppies,” he instructs them unnecessarily before making his way over to you. 

“Babe,” he says soothingly, rubbing your shoulders gently. “Hey. It’s going to be okay.” He turns you and points to the chair in the corner. “There’s one just for you.” 

“Another one, Jude?” you ask in exasperation. 

“Just go meet her. Please?” 

You let him lead you to her and immediately see why he says she’s yours. She’s curled up, content to be quiet and sleep while her brothers and sisters play. 

You kneel down in front of her and pet her head. “Hey, girl,” you whisper.

She blinks and yawns, barking softly and smiling when she sees you. You hold out your arms and she crawls right into them, her tail twitching as she snuggles against you. 

“See?” Jude nudges you. “She’s just like you. Quiet and calm.” 

You sniffle a bit and Jude hugs you, kissing your temple. “Thank you, Jude. I’m sorry I got upset.” 

Jude shrugs. “I should have told you,” he admits. “It was a bit much.” 

“You always have good intentions,” you counter. 

He chuckles. “Truce?” 

You nod. “Truce.” 

He gives you a kiss and goes to take the rest of the puppies outside. You follow him with yours, watching as he runs around excitedly. 

“We’ll make it work, little girl. Won’t we?” Your puppy barks in response and you laugh. 

As if you’ve ever been able to deny Jude anything.


End file.
